


A secret? Since when?

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But it's not really a secret, Keith and Lance are boyfriends but no one knows, M/M, Shiro is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9004948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: Everyone is trying to figure out who Lance and Keith's respective boyfriends are. They say it obvious, but is it really?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd gift for [amegane-chan](http://amegane-chan.tumblr.com/)

Pidge let their head fall onto the table. Keith looked up from his textbook to see the young sophomore roll their head back and forth, dark mutterings escaping from them.

“Graduate high school early Katie, it’ll be good for you. If you want to take a gap year, fine. Your friends are so nice, are you sure you want to take all the extra credits that would make you graduate early? Thanks for the advice on the last one Matt. Wish you could of told me that before add/drop week was fucking over!”

Some students from the table near their shushed, causing Pidge to pick up their head and shot the table the middle finger, “Fuck off! I’m drowning in essays and I’m not in the mood.”

“Pidge, stop scaring the other students.” Keith said as the other students flinched at the yelling, before they went back to their work.

“I can handle large workloads, but what is wrong with some of these teachers?”

“They like making us suffer. And midterms are coming up soon too.”

Pidge groaned, “Don’t remind me. I don’t know how Shiro is surviving.” They asked, thinking about Keith’s brother and their senior friend

“Lots and lots of coffee.”

“I’m so done with this right now. How done are you?”

Keith looked at the pile that surrounded him, “I’m done with homework. I do have to finish like 2 essays, but I’m good.”

“So how about a Fact or Myth marathon in my room? Matt just sent me a care package.” Pidge was happy that they knew Keith. He was a bit reclusive and rough around the edges, but they were glad that once you got to his heart, he didn’t let go. They bonded over their love of myths and conspiracies and would often make dates to spend together to either watch videos or searching the web to find more info on their favourite monsters.

Keith gave them a small glance, “I can’t tonight actually. I have a date.”

Pidge narrowed their eyes. Date, a date with the mystery boyfriend. Keith never looked like one who would have a relationship but apparently he had been in one with a guy for two years. The thing that annoyed them was they never meet this person. When they’d ask, Keith would laugh or just look confused, like they should already know. Whoever this person was, they made Keith happy, which made Pidge happy. They lived for the times they could tease Keith about the hickeys and the smiles they could pull from Keith with whatever text they sent him. Pidge was determined to find out who it was.

“So, where are you going?”

“Nothing fancy, just a sushi place near campus. They went there before and it was pretty good.”

They knew the place he was talking about. They had been there with Lance and Shiro once. They remembered that Lance mentioned wanting to come back –

Wait, Keith and Lance were really close. They were roommates and best friends. They could argue for hours about nothing but they had been witness to Keith kicking the asses of a group of Neanderthals who wouldn’t leave Lance alone. And they also came from the same school.

They stared at Keith who was shoving his books into his bag and glancing around to make sure he didn’t leave anything. Keith’s reactions to the question of who his boyfriend was almost like he didn’t believe they didn’t know. Like they already met him.

Keith finally closed his bag and looked up to see Pidge staring at him with a blank look on their face. The look in their eyes scared him slightly though. “Pidge, you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Hey, know what Lance’s doing tonight?”

“Um, he’s got a date?” Keith answered, looked very confused

Before they could continue their questions, Mako came over. Mako was one of the school’s athletes and Pidge remembered how badly they had scared his younger brother Bolin during one of their ‘no sleep weeks’. Other than the large coffee he had given them with the warning of, ‘get more sleep’, they hadn’t seen him around. They remembered that Keith mentioned working with them on an Astronomy presentation.

“Hey Keith. Hi Pidge.”

“What’s up?” Keith asked, standing up from the table, signalling Pidge to hurry up, or he’d leave them.

“Um, I know this is really bad of me, but what was the name of that sushi place you told me about?”

Pidge’s ears perked up. “Really?” Keith asked, looking slightly annoyed, “I told you so many times. How could you forget already?”

Now Pidge was really interested. Mako wanted to know the name of the sushi place, the one Keith said he was going to. Keith looked annoyed that Mako didn’t know the name. Could Mako be Keith’s boyfriend?

“It’s called KoiSushi. Think you can remember long enough to actually ask Wu out?”

Wu? Wu who? Ask out? “Who’s Wu?” Pidge asked

“Some kid in Mako’s karate class that he wants to ask out. I told him about the sushi place and he keeps forgetting so he can stall on asking him out.”

“But what if it isn’t good?”

“I’m going with my boyfriend tonight. I will give you my review tomorrow. Just ask him already.”

Ok, so no on the Mako front. But who? Could it actually be Lance?

_‘And us not know about it? No way.’_

* * *

Lance accepted his card back from the person working the register and ran into the closest door that held the lunch buffet. He grabbed a plate and jumped over to where he saw Hunk by the toaster station.

“Hey, dude!”

“Hey Lance, what’s up?”

“We got our tests back in Chemistry and guess what I got?”

Hunk had to think for a while. Lance was a marine biology major and his chemistry grades weren’t the best. He had been panicking about not understanding the information with midterms coming closer. He had been away in the library for ages, so he assumed Lance was studying.

“Uh, better than last time?” He decided to play it safe

“Much better, I got a B- this time!”

Patting his best friend on the back, Hunk gave him a huge smile, “that’s amazing Lance. All that studying must have really paid off.”

“Yep. Plus having the best tutor really paid off.” Lance said a slightly dreamy and proud look on his face.

“Who tutored you again?” Hunk asked, his bagel finally popping up.

“My boyfriend.”

Right, boyfriend. The mystery boyfriend. Well, not really a mystery. Whenever he asked, Lance got this confused look on his face like it was an obvious answer. Except Hunk had literally no clue who it could be. He never really got a straight answer from Lance who seemed to think that the answer was right in front of him. He knew Pidge was having the same problem with Keith.

He stopped buttering his bagel. No, no way. Keith and Lance? No way, Lance liked to brag about the happy things in his life. He knew that mystery boyfriend made Lance very happy, so if Keith was his boyfriend, he’d preach it to the world to everyone who’d listen. There was no way.

“Is he a bio major too?”

“No,” there it was, the confused look, “he’s an astronomy major.”

Just like Keith was. No way, coincidence. He knew Lance well enough to know how he acts. Just then, Keith walked through the door and grabbed a plate. He went over to the Italian station and Lance appeared next to him almost instantly.

“Guess who got a B- on their Chem test?”

“Why guess when you’re going to tell me.” Keith replied

“Me, that’s who. My teacher was so surprised. I am amazing.”

Hunk, who was now getting a drink, didn’t have to look at Keith to know he was rolling his eyes.

“Oh really?”

“Well, I did have an amazing tutor.” Hunk glanced over his shoulder to see Lance looking very proud and Keith looking at him with slight admiration.

_‘Keith always does push Lance to try and beat him.’_ There was no way.

* * *

Shiro trudged up the stairs of his brother’s dorm building. Midterms were almost upon them and as a senior, his classes were a lot heavier. The papers were much longer and he also had to worry about thesising.

_‘Whoever decided that we had to thesis at this school needs to die in a hole.’_ He thought darkly. Of course certain majors didn’t need to thesis but nope. He was history major, he had to. He let out an annoyed huff when he finally reached the third floor. His next class was in the building closest to Keith’s dorm and all he wanted was a nap. He was sure Keith would let him collapse onto Lance’s low couch for an hour.

He reached the door, the laminated name tags glaring obnoxiously on the door. He knocked and was greeted by the sound of Lance yelling, “Come in!”

He opened the door and looked to his left to see Lance and Keith on Lance’s bed, a laptop sitting on their laps.

“What are you doing here?” Keith asked, pausing whatever they were watching to give his brother his full attention.

“I’ve been in the library doing thesising and my class doesn’t start for another hour. Someone kept setting the fire alarm in our dorm off so I barely got any sleep. What are you guys doing?”

“My class got cancelled and Lance is procrastinating on a lab report, so he’s making me watch some anime.”

“InuYasha is a good anime. You like it, stop lying.”

Shiro ignored the start of another argument, “can I please sleep in here? It’s the closest place to my next class.”

“Yeah, sleep on my bed.” Keith said. He leaned over Lance to grab a pair of headphones while Shiro threw his bag at the end of the bed and collapsed. He nuzzled the pillow as he watched Keith plug the headphones in to share with Lance and adjusted the laptop. He saw Lance move down and rest his head on Keith’s shoulder, who just pushed Lance’s hair back before resting his head on top. His thoughts started to slow down when he remembered something Pidge had been complaining about when they found him in the library earlier. Something about trying to figure out Keith and Lance’s boyfriends and how they weren’t sure if it was each other. But that didn’t make any sense, Lance was a touchy person. Him cuddling with his best friend wasn’t strange. He had been subjected to a cuddle buddy just last week. He could have questioned more, but his mind finally stopped thinking as he fell asleep.

* * *

Lance muttered equations under his breath, trying to commit them to memory. He was sitting in the science building’s lobby with Keith, Hunk Pidge, Allura and Shiro, cramming last minute for his chemistry midterm.

“Uhg, I hate this! Why do I need this?”

“Because of your major. Stop complaining and study. Finish that page and then you can do flashcards.” Keith ordered as he focused on the screen of his laptop, trying to finish an essay.

“Why are we here again?” Shiro asked

“Well, Pidge doesn’t need to be here, but the Wi-Fi is significantly better here, so we’re on duty to make sure Pidge doesn’t burn themselves out.” Allura said, marking things in one of her textbooks

“Midterm coding, need to finish.” Was all Pidge said as they focused on their own laptop.

The group was silent as more studying and typing was done when Lance’s phone alarm went off, snapping Pidge out of their focus. They looked up and gave a furious glare. Seeing the intense heat behind it, Lance quickly hit the snooze button.

“I hate tests.” Lance muttered as he stuffed his things into his bag.

“Just finish it and then you can back to the dorm.” Keith said, “I don’t finish till 4, so you have to room to yourself.”

Lance stood up and pulled his bag on. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Keith’s lips quickly before saying, “cuddle with me when you get back?”

Keith sighed before nodding, “fine. Whatever.”

Chocking sounds were heard and the two looked at Pidge, who pointed at them with a look of complete and utter shock. The looks on the others faces matched, to a smaller degree.

“You, you, kiss, and…what the hell?” Pidge finally shouted

“Lance, you do know you kissed Keith don’t you?” Allura asked

Lance looked extremely confused, “yes. I kissed my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? Since when? Is this a new thing?” Pidge asked

Keith and Lance exchanged confused looks. Keith answered slowly, “Um, no. we’ve been going out for 2 years.”

Pidge turned to Shiro who just let out a stuttered sentence and shrugged.

“Wait, did you guys not know? Like at all?” Lance asked

“Of course not! Why the fuck do you think we kept asking?” Pidge snapped

The two exchanged looks again before Lance shrugged, “sorry. We thought it was kind obvious.” His alarm went off again and he looked slightly panicked, “look, I’d love to have this conversation but I have to head to class or I’m going to be late.”

“Go,” Keith shooed at him, “I’ll explain.”

Lance planted another kiss on Keith’s lips before running to the stairwell. Pidge let out another chocking sound.  

“I was right. I was fucking right and I didn’t even know it?” they let out a frustrated scream. “Fuck me! Are you fucking serious?”

“Pidge, language. Keith, when did the two of you start going out?” Shiro asked

“And how the hell did you not know?” Pidge asked, glaring furiously at Shiro, who winced at the heat of it.

Keith shrugged again, “Lance asked me out during our senior year in high school. I could have sworn I told you.”

“No, this is news to me.”

“But you’ve seen us cuddling and all that whenever you came home.” Keith pointed out.

Pidge looked absolutely seething. They glared at Shiro so furiously that he couldn’t even look at them. “Shiro, if you knew and didn’t tell me…”

“I didn’t, I swear. Besides its Lance, he cuddles with everyone. Hell, he snuggled with me a while ago.” Then he remembered when he crashed in their room. They had been cuddling and he’d seen Keith resting his head on Lance’s. Maybe it had been obvious. Had he really been that dense?

Pidge let out a frustrated groan and covered their face, pushing their glasses away from their face, “I can’t believe it was right in front of us and none of us realised. What the fuck? How did I miss that?”

Keith shrugged again while he closed his laptop, “we didn’t realise it wasn’t obvious. We thought it was. Sorry. I have to go, I’ll see you later.”

He left his friends to stew in the new information. He was sure they weren’t against the relationship. What pissed them off was that they didn’t know. He had a feeling Pidge was hitting themselves over the head because of the missed blackmail and teasing opportunities.

_‘Oh well, that’s their problem. It still might take them a while to get used to it, but at least I can survive no teasing till Pidge decides to catch up. But honestly, wasn’t it a bit obvious?’_

* * *

When Keith finally got back to the room, he found Lance curled up on his bed, looking asleep. He dropped his things on his bed before toeing his shoes off. He climbed onto Lance’s bed and got as close to him as possible. Almost immediately, Lance lifted an arm, letting his boyfriend get up close, tucking his head under Lance’s chin.

“How’d the others take it?” Lance asked, his voice groggy

“They didn’t realise. I think it surprised Shiro the most.”

“It should. He knew us the longest.”

“He can be pretty oblivious sometimes. But 2 years and nothing. I’m impressed you didn’t make it known earlier.”

Lance squeezed Keith tighter, “for your information, I talked about my boyfriend all the time. I just never gave a name cause I thought they knew. How long do you think we have until Pidge tries to catch up on teasing?”

“Not long. I just want to stay here so I can avoid it.” Keith said, tangling their legs together and trying to pull himself closer. He almost protested when Lance pulled away but didn’t when the teen planted a kiss on his lips before pulling him back under his chin.

“Then stay. And don’t leave.” Keith scoffed at the sappy statement but just held on tighter. He wasn’t planning on going anywhere soon.


End file.
